


Feeding His Desires

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, Ice Cream, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, deck shenanigans, inappropriate use of guacamole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Antoni finds a new use for guacamole; Tan approves.





	1. Try the Green Stuff; it's Delicious!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistilteinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/gifts), [thirstforfirth (QueenOfSparrabeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSparrabeth/gifts).



> We're all thinking it. I just had the guts to write it.

Antoni doesn't know how it started, just that it did and that he can't get enough. He has dreams about them, too, although he'll never admit to it. He doesn't want Tan to judge him even though the man in question has his own addiction to sweets. Antoni is talking, of course, about avocados. Why else would he have insisted on showing that week's hero how to make guacamole? He sighs, lost in thoughts of creamy perfection, and closes his eyes with a smile. He doesn't hear Tan entering the room, nor does he know that Tan knows his dirty little secret.

 

 

He shifts, hand sliding down his chest to palm himself, and groans softly as the familiar feelings of heat begin to fill his tummy. There's a half eaten bowl of leftover guacamole on the coffee table and...no, he can't. He shouldn't; it's wrong in so many ways. However, his hand moves seemingly on its own, and he scoops some up with two fingers while using his other hand to stroke himself teasingly as he licks it off with another groan. Tan smirks and continues to watch from the doorway; he knew his boyfriend had a secret obsession but this is unlike anything he was expecting. And, he thinks, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't turned on by it.

 

 

Tan can feel his own cock stirring and that's when he makes his decision. He moves over to the couch currently occupied by his boyfriend and squeezes himself into the available space. The results are instantaneous -- Antoni's eyes snap open and he turns a deep red as he realizes he's been caught. Neither of them says anything for a minute as Antoni withdraws his hands to turn his face away from Tan in shame.

 

 

Tan is the first to speak as he squeezes his partner's hand. "You don't need to be embarrassed, sweetheart. Everyone has different kinks and as long as they aren't harmful, I don't care."

 

 

Antoni peeks at Tan cautiously, keeping one eye hidden, and slowly moves his free hand back into his sweats. "I..."

 

 

"I understand, sweetheart," Tan soothes. "And for what it's worth, I thought it was incredibly hot."

 

 

Antoni looks at him in surprise and relief. He sits up, catching Tan's lips in a deep, passionate kiss, and climbs into his boyfriend's lap as they pull away with a soft moan. Kissing those lips is almost sinful, Antoni thinks, mouthing at Tan's jaw and down his neck. His hands slide up his arms to rest on his shoulder blades, carefully tracing their little nooks and crannies as though they were pieces of delicate china. Tan moans, scooping up some of the guacamole, and brings his fingers to his lips with a teasing smile. Watching him is far more than Antoni can take and Tan knows it, a point proven by the way the other almost screams. He needs relief now. Tan smirks, scooping up more guacamole and bringing it to Antoni's mouth. His lips latch onto Tan's fingers, licking and sucking until they're clean.

 

 

"Tanny...please..." he begs. He can feel his cock leaking and he knows it won't be long before the inevitable happens.

 

 

Tan smiles, sliding his hand into Antoni's sweats to stroke him in just the way he loves. His other hand scoops up the last of the guacamole, moaning himself as Antoni literally eats the stuff out of his hand, or rather, off his fingers. Antoni cums with a soft grunt, filling his sweats and kissing Tan softly as he returns to earth.

 

 

Tan strokes his cheek, dark eyes twinkling mischievously. "Well, that sure gives new meaning to having someone eating out of the palm of your hand!"

 

 

Antoni rolls his eyes, picking up a couch cushion and bonking Tan over the head with it. Tan just laughs and holds him close.


	2. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a hot summer day, Tan's insatiable sweet tooth coupled with Antoni's obsession with Tan's lips leads to deck shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. I didn't think I was ever going to finish this.

_ Previously: _

 

 

_Tan strokes his cheek, dark eyes twinkling mischievously. "Well, that sure gives new meaning to having someone eating out of the palm of your hand!"_

_Antoni rolls his eyes, picking up a couch cushion and bonking Tan over the head with it. Tan just laughs and holds him close._

 

 

\------

 

 

A few days after what they now call the 'guacamole incident,' Antoni finds himself in a similar situation. It's hot -- way over one hundred -- and Antoni knows that means ice cream. Tan had come home from the store that morning with several cartons of it; cartons that would last them for more than a week if his boyfriend didn't have such an insatiable sweet tooth. Tan lounges in the shade on a deck chair, blissfully unaware of the effects he's having on Antoni, and licks the spoon in a way that, to Antoni, should be illegal. It's all he can do not to moan and take the man right then and right there.

 

 

Tan looks up as he swirls his tongue around the spoon in a way that shoots straight to the very depths of Antoni's groin. "I can feel you staring, you know."

 

 

"Was I?" Antoni replies, feigning innocence. "Sorry."

 

 

Tan just laughs; he knows exactly what he's doing to his boyfriend, but he plays along regardless. "Right. Now, out with it, love. Do I have something on my face?"

 

 

Antoni takes a breath. He isn't sure he trusts his voice at the moment, but Tan is waiting for a reply. "N-no, you don't. You look fine."

 

 

He winces inwardly at the way his voice shakes, but if Tan noticed, he doesn't say so.

 

 

Tan smiles, offering him the spoon he was using. "Want some?"

 

 

Antoni can only nod. He wants some all right but not in the way Tan means. He takes the spoon from the other, laying it on the table, and climbs into his boyfriend's lap with a soft groan. Tan smirks; he's got Antoni right where he wants him and he'll be damned if he's going to let him get away. Their lips meet in a kiss that starts as a tender expression of their love and ends with gentle nibbles to each other's bottom lips. Antoni looks away momentarily, a sly grin on his lips, as he sees the marks on Tan; marks he left as proof of his claim on the other.

 

 

Not that they own each other, he thinks, but whatever. Tan's lips are slightly swollen, making them appear even more plush than usual. It's all Antoni can do not to stare, but he'd be lying like a rug if he tried to deny that he was obsessed with the other man's lips.

 

 

Tan chuckles. "My eyes are up here, darling."

 

 

Antoni turns red, mumbling in Polish for a minute as he realizes Tan knows. "I...um..."

 

 

Tan says nothing, just gathers him close, trailing gentle kisses down his neck and into the hollows of his shoulder blades. Antoni closes his eyes with a soft moan; he'll do anything to feel those perfect, perfect lips, and Tan, now that he knows, grins devilishly as he pulls away.

 

 

The noise Antoni makes in response is decidedly inhuman. "Why'd you stop?"

 

 

Tan giggles. "One would think you had an addiction, love."

 

 

"An addiction? Me? Oh please," Antoni laughs, but his face is still red and Tan can tell he's lying out of embarrassment. "You're nuts, Tanny."

 

 

"Then why," says Tan slyly, "is your face so red? And why won't you look me in the eyes?"

 

 

Antoni sighs, knowing he's been caught. "Fine, I admit it. I do have an addiction, but it's only because your lips are so beautiful."

 

 

Tan smiles, a wicked glint appearing in his dark eyes. "Hm."

 

 

"I want to make you cum so hard that you see stars," Antoni grins, knowing the cards are now in his favor.

 

 

Tan groans; Antoni's words went right to his groin and he can feel himself leaking. "I didn't think you had such a filthy mouth."

 

 

Antoni grabs a pillow from one of the unused chairs and sinks to his knees as Tan removes his swim trunks. He's already so close that he barely has time to warn the other man before he cums, pouring himself down Antoni's throat like warm milk on a sleepless night. He can feel Antoni pulling off after a minute. Tan is sated and warm as he kisses him tenderly, tasting himself on the other's lips and gathering him into his lap for snuggles.


End file.
